Foundry Breakout
Overview Summary #The Forgotten prisoners must survive. #Find and free Silzesh. #Release Captain Valkyss. #Locate and release General Yendzarsh. #Escape through the back exit to the Foundry. #Defeat the Black Beast of Arrgh and his minions. #See General Yendzarsh for your reward. Obtained from :Tekliss in The Foundry of Failed Creations Requirements :The Foundry of Failed Creations Reward :*10,000 XP :*800 Gold :*800 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"I know of at least three other Forgotten prisoners who have survived their time inside the Foundry: Silzesh, Captain Valkyss and General Yendzarsh. Rescuing them would be a great boon to our cause; particularly Yendzarsh who is one of our greatest leaders." :"Will you help me rescue these Forgotten prisoners and find some way for all of us to escape?" ::''Accept: "Your cause is my cause."'' ::''Decline: "Even at my best, I could never free all three."'' Intermediate Dialogue (Silzesh) :"How in the name of the Five Gods did you make it in here? I could never even bring myself to believe ever making it out of here alive. Thank you for giving me hope. Lead the way." Intermediate Dialogue (Captain Valkyss) Intermediate Dialogue (General Yendzarsh) Reward Dialogue :"I cannot thank you enough for rescuing us from the clutches of these Margonite butchers. Together, perhaps one day we shall see the end of them." Walkthrough After taking this quest, it is best if the party does not try to do it right away, but instead clear the entire Foundry of enemy patrols. At this point, the party should be very familiar with fighting Titans, Margonite Anurs, Greater Dream Riders and Tortureweb Dryders. One useful geographic element is a small gap to right of the entrance. This gap is between the wall and a large cylindrical vat. The party should always try and bottleneck any foes that will follow that far into this gap. Unlike previous rooms, the Foundry itself is spacious and allows for kiting and evading enemies. One note, the Greater Dream Riders will follow indefinitely, till the very beginning of the area. Players should separate them from their patrols and then pull them far from the Dryders and then try and take them out with regular attacks or Lightbringer's Gaze. Try to avoid enchantments when engaging them as their Shatter Enchantment will do a lot of damage when they are "Enraged". After the Foundry is cleared, players can now free the prisoners. Each prisoner is guarded by a hidden spawn that will only appear after someone who has taken the quest talks to them about the quest. Captain Valkyss is guarded by Tortureweb Dryders and Greater Dream Riders. Silzesh is guarded by fourteen Dementia Titans and General Yendzrsh is guarded by a mixed group of Titans. As a general tactic, it's better to speak to the prisoner, and immediately run away (and have them follow you) than to try and fight on the spot. The most difficult thing about this quest is keeping the prisoners alive. There are two sides to this difficulty: *The prisoners do not follow anyone in particular, instead they follow as henchmen would. They follow the party member who is moving most frequently. Also, if a party member calls a target, they will go to him/her. As such, the party would do well to designate one person whose job is to babysit them and constantly to move to keep them at the back of the party. Also, the party damage dealers must resist the temptation of calling targets as much as possible. *While the prisoners do move faster than party members, getting them out of their initial positions (making them run past the spawn of monsters) can be tricky. The main obstacle being that Dementia Titans cause Crippled. Bringing a condition removal skill on your monks would be ideal. In addition, bonding the prisoners makes keeping them alive easier. Also, casting Spell Breaker on Captain Valkyss as he flees the Tortureweb Dryders is highly recommended. Another strategy is if the party has any rituals, summoning spirits near the prisoners before talking to them can help distract the enemies while the prisoner gets away. There is a trick that easily prevents the prisoners from dying. The prisoners will generally follow teammates who move rather than teammates who stand still. Use this fact in order to have one teammate take the prisoners back to the 2nd room. That player then hugs the wall and can either: : (1) Kill themselves by moving back and forth and having a team member use Rebirth or Unyielding Aura to transport them back over the wall to room 5 (on Hard Mode only) :or : (2) Have someone on the opposite side of the wall continously move while the person who led the forgotten behind the wall moves in small bursts back to the rest of the party. The prisoners will be stuck and you can go ahead with the quest without worrying about them dying. After all three are freed, the quest marker will point southward. The party should send their tank or puller to the gate. This will trigger the spawn of The Black Beast of Arrgh. He will be accompanied by a small group of Titans. The beast is a Dervish with a very nasty skill called "Touch of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh", which will set the target's attributes to zero for 20 seconds. Be wary that this potentially swaps the party's tank with another more defenseless target, causing serious problems when pitted against the black beast's powerful attacks. After that Beast and his original minions are killed (spawns of the Titans do not count), the quest will be completed and the three prisoners will, thankfully, be removed from the party list. Accepting the quest reward will cause The Fury to appear for players attempting to complete the quest Mallyx the Unyielding. After defeating The Fury a Titan Chest will appear offering a Titan Gemstone (2 in HM) for each party member. Also, the path to the City of Torc'qua will be open. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Difficulty Master Quests Category:Repeatable quests